Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Acronyms This may be more appropriate for a list page than a category, but I didn't know where else to suggest it. I looked up "acronym" and there are some articles that say "(abcdefg) was an acronym for (list of terms)". So a category for every phrase more commonly/only known by an acronym or a list (if such a thing doesn't exist)? --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Not yet sure I see the benefit. Examples? -- sulfur (talk) 20:46, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, like MACO or TCARS. There's a page for Klingonese with a table list of words and their definitions, even though some of these words have their own pages. --LauraCC (talk) 20:56, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::There are enough for a cat, as this covers pretty much everything using a "blank" sortkey in starship classifications category, but this mostly covers redirects outside of those, as page titles should be the whole phrase if we know it. Since these are mostly "invisible" in the latter sense, I would support a category for these to make finding them easier. - 03:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Some are listed on the starfleet agencies template, but this would help find non-starfleet acronyms too, like CPR etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any more support votes? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Psychological conditions A subcat both of medical conditions and psychology, which would include things like Claustrophobia. Psychology itself should be psychological concepts and testing, such as Directed dreaming and Intelligence quotient are, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 21:50, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Has the added benefit that you can just add that new category under psychology too, so you don't have to list categories under both "Medical conditions" and "Psychology". One note, maybe "Psychological disorders" might be a better name, since that term was actually used on Trek. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:29, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Support with either name. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, Barclay does use my term in , though he means his own general condition, not a specific one. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Any other thoughts on which name is more appropos? --LauraCC (talk) 16:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Synthetic materials A subcat of Category:Materials for all materials not naturally occurring, like plexiglass. --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Support. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Only problem is that some articles don't make it clear whether something is synthetic or not. It's easier if the thing is known to be made, like the example I provided above. Is an alloy, for instance, always manmade?--LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Organs Subcat of Category:Anatomy. For things like heart, lung, skin, etc. Not for arm, leg, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Support - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Alcoholic beverages subcats Brandy and wine both have long lists. Would it be worthwhile? --LauraCC (talk) 22:34, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Since the category fits on one page, I don't think there's much to be gained here. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Signage Got my five and there will be more. Hollywood Sign One way sign Neon sign Poster pedestrian crossing sign. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, we already have an images category for this, if that helps to convince you. --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry but is all it takes to say it makes sense to have a category these days? Because five things of a kind can be found? -- Capricorn (talk) 20:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I've been adding more, like Exit sign and no right turn sign. As for five being the threshold, see 's post at "avians" above. Going by what I'm told. --LauraCC (talk) 20:57, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :A threshold does not constitute a Raison d'être. My issue is, you're proposing a category here, but you've literally given zero reasons for why it should be created. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:09, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. For now I've been placing them in "culture". Neon sign is in "communications technology", which makes sense, because it's not just paper or metal, there's neon moving around in there. And street signs are not advertisements, either, really, unlike posters. --LauraCC (talk) 21:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I also have floor plan, and another ambiguous sign (see Talk: Category: Signage.)--LauraCC (talk) 21:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Medical occupations See Category Talk:Medical practitioners. --LauraCC (talk) 20:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Mammals There are plenty @ mammal. --LauraCC (talk) 15:29, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Plasma-related For all things plasma related. I'd suggest it be called "plasma technology" (see the P section of Category:Technology) if not for plasma itself. --LauraCC (talk) 18:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Scientific names For all animals and plants listed only by their scientific names and any scientific name redirects. All the animals from Phylum search mode would go here, as well as a couple species of orchids from voyager. --LauraCC (talk) 15:12, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. Personally I don't see a value in this category. Tom (talk) 17:06, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'd be OK with this as a redirect only category as part of the redirects tree. But not as a main one. -- sulfur (talk) 17:45, April 14, 2016 (UTC) What would that look like? --LauraCC (talk) 16:52, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Nurses Using the list @ nurse. --LauraCC (talk) 18:00, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Human Authors subcat There are many in the authors category. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Shipyards subcats Using the info @ Federation shipyards and Cardassian shipyards. There's little on the pages except a list. --LauraCC (talk) 19:18, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Is there anything left on the shipyard cat itself when we do this split? Kennelly (talk) 13:54, May 17, 2016 (UTC) No. Since all of them fall into one of two categories, doesn't it make sense to split accordingly?--LauraCC (talk) 14:57, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Enterprise under Pike/Kirk Is there any point to having a subsection of Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel that lists those who served under Pike? There's only Spock as an overlap; everyone else did not serve under Kirk. --LauraCC (talk) 15:02, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure I really see the value all that much... -- sulfur (talk) 17:07, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Oppose''. I also see no value in creating this. Tom (talk) 17:13, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Chakotay's tribe category See Talk:Chakotay's tribe. For all things pertaining to their beliefs and customs. --LauraCC (talk) 19:06, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :'Support - Seems useful to me, those articles are scattered and hard to find. I suppose this would go under culture? -- Capricorn (talk) 16:25, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Category:Groups comes to mind as well. --LauraCC (talk) 16:53, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Inhabitant lists Counterpart to Category:Personnel lists for those who lived somewhere. --LauraCC (talk) 19:10, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Venues Should we make pages for and then categorize venues where exhibitions are held? Star Trek: The Starfleet Academy Experience appears at multiple venues. --LauraCC (talk) 19:15, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :This is not the place for this discussion, because these pages don't already exist, and, unlike holographic duplicates, this isn't part/a continuation of several other category suggestion discussions. Use the forum. - 02:48, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Lately it seems my forum posts don't get discussed by many or any, in some cases. --LauraCC (talk) 18:10, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, if you followed through more and we're less all over the place, more people might have the time and the mental energy to engage. When pages like this aren't cluttered, new suggestions are more visible, at the very least. Just my opinion, and I'm not trying to be anything other than helpful, but you need to be less concerned with getting people's validation and more bold in just getting the job done. It can be fvery frustrating to be doing less than you can, but you'll actually get more done around here that way. - 19:50, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Maintenance categories Split Comic series into subcats One for each corresponding show series it encompasses and one for the Alternate reality? --LauraCC (talk) 20:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Too many fall across shows to have show versions. Perhaps by publisher, but I'm not a big fan of that idea either. :The only one that I don't mind the sound of it alt reality vs prime reality. -- sulfur (talk) 20:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I agree. But certain comics such as Star Trek: Countdown (omnibus) would fall into both categories, as some of it takes place in the prime universe's future. Other than that, not a lot of crossover. --LauraCC (talk) 15:50, December 31, 2015 (UTC) So are we good to go with this? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not yet convinced on this. I think that it's more beneficial to break down by publisher, but a prime v alternate reality listing may work. I'm not totally certain of the value though. -- sulfur (talk) 15:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) What about Category:Memory Alpha images (IDW comic book covers) being split by series? --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Tools image categories Do things that go in tools really belong in image category technology? --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Things like forks, spoons, etc should have a subcat of this category. There's 1,000 images in this category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :'''Support: I suppose the existence of the tools category demonstrates the utility of this idea -- Capricorn (talk) 03:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions image category I'm sure images of injuries, such as this one and those of individuals afflicted with an illness with visual symptoms like this would belong in a medical condition category. Or would "medicine" be the best? That's what I'm doing now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tech images subcats * Borg technology * Communication devices ** Monitors Just a few that come to mind. - 04:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Tribbles subcat A subcat of Category:Memory Alpha images (animals). --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, May 17, 2016 (UTC)